ToA New Year LukexTear
by Mouikairo
Summary: It was only yesterday Luke had just return, he deceided to find his friends to celebrate with. Luke x Tear in Yulia City. Very short Oneshot fanfic. Warned for kissing so if u hate it please do not look for safety reason.


"I promised someone…"

It was Year ND2020, the day I return from Eldrant. It was only yesterday that I return; I didn't really know why I was alive again. Back then, the doctor said that it was too late. Asch wasn't here anymore, only I was alive…

Was this…a new beginning from Yulia?

**One Shot – Luke's New Year**

_Kimlasca, Lavender – Baticul (Duke Fabre's Mansion)_

"Master Luke, his grace wanted to speak with you." A maid came into my room and told me to see father. Well, ever since I was gone Asch's parent was worrying about me. But father didn't like me anymore, he hated me. He blamed me for killing Asch, the original and one and only son he had. I was only a replica of him, so being scolded or hated from the original's relatives is okay with me.

So I changed the clothes I wore when I came out in Tataroo Valley. I even bought the Key of Lorelei with me, in case that anything happens. When I walked to father's room, he looked at me only thinking that I'm a killer. "You only return from Tataroo Valley right Luke?" He asked me with his body turn behind, not looking at me.

I had to answer, "Yes, sir. And please, don't call me Luke…I'm a…" Father knows that I'm just a replica, but I am just a replacement…right? "Just because you're a replica, I can't call you Luke? I know that our son's dead isn't your fault."

I seem surprise from father, he looked like he wanted to hate me forever. Still…he had to be joking. He turn to me and said "Luke, today is New Year Eve right? Go enjoy yourself, your friends are waiting."

Now I see; that was all just an act huh? "Thanks father." I waved good bye to father and left outside the castle to see them. They are Guy, Natalia, Anise, Jade, Mieu and especially Tear. So let's see where they went…

"What's up Luke?" Guy was already outside when I just walked out from the manor. He seem like he was right outside this whole time. Well, he wasn't my servant anymore, but as a friend…He was the most greatest to me…Now that I have Guy, I have to find the others too.

As me and Guy thought of going to the castle to see if Natalia is there. We walked in and asked the guard if Natalia is here. The guard said that Natalia hasn't woken up yet from her sleep. Whoa, for a woman she is really scary…

"Natalia is sleeping late? That isn't like her isn't it? She's a monster…" As I turn to Guy, I whisper to him softly, "So what if I am a monster…?" An angry voice appears out behind me and Guy… It was one and only Natalia. She was dressed nicely but her face doesn't look like it…

About 5 minutes later, Natalia was with us. Guy has fainted for a while and I got badly hit by her. For a princess she certainly is evil…still she is the only girl in the castle and then, also Largo the Black Lion's daughter. I haven't heard of them since he died, but I don't think her deserves it. So Natalia agree on going out with us to find the others. Since there was a port of Daath today, so we could meet Anise and Florian.

_The Order of Lorelei, Daath _

As we walked in Daath, Anise was right beside Florian with a fight with one of the people at Daath. She was really angry and shouted at the person; I walked near her and stare at her. She gasped as she saw me, that man did not see me and was still angry of Anise.

"I did not steal your money kid!" The man shouted at Anise, but she did not agree and shouted back "Shut up! You stolen Papa and Mama's money, give it back!" Florian was just looking at them scared that Anise will hurt somebody. Guy seems to know what to do, so he stood up and ask "So if you really didn't steal it, why are your legs shaking?" Hey, Guy was right. That man really is shaking, he growl a little and give the money back to Anise.

Anise tried and hugged Guy, but Guy ran away from her. "Oh, I forgot. You're scared of women again…" Anise sighed but Guy smiled and said "I'm not scared of women, I LOVE women." He loves women…yeah right. Anise joins the party and now we are off to Grand Chockman to find Jade. But it seems that Jade is already at Daath.

"Why are you here, Colonel?" ask the surprise Anise. Jade slightly smiled and said "Well, Emperor Poeny wanted me to take a break for the day. I thought that going to Daath might help me. Oh well, maybe going with you is better…after all I'm old…I need the young to help me…" Jade never changes does he…?

So now we have Guy, Natalia, Anise and Jade. So Tear and Mieu are next huh? We can go to Yulia City first, but we can't fly there or swim there… Luckily Jade had a brand new Tartarus with him; it wasn't for war but for him. So he took all of us to Yulia City.

While in the Tartarus, Anise asks Natalia if her beasts are as big as hers. I got a bad feeling about Anise, but I want to test if Guy…

"Uarghh!!" Guy accidentally fell down as I kicked him, just like back then at the SPA. Natalia and Anise had stepped Guy for quite a while, I was hiding with Jade. Jade was interested and join the girls their stepping. I didn't have the courage to see, but then he saw a cheagle on a boat. It has blue fur and a ring on its body, it's Mieu! I quickly tell Mieu to fly near me and land.

"I'm glad I can see you again, Master!" Mieu smiled and said to me. I had to hit Mieu's head because of his lack of intelligent. "Stupid, why did you use a boat like that!? It's dangerous you know!!" I scolded Mieu as he looked down with embarrassed. "Mieuuuuuu I'm sorry Master…" Still, I could have just gone to the cheagle woods. He must have sensed me while I was going to Yulia City.

_The Watchers Home, Yulia City_

I asked everyone to stay outside; I would go and find Tear myself. But Mieu wanted to follow me, so I put him on my shoulder and went to her house. As I went in her house and see if she's here. She wasn't outside or in her room; she must be outside on the garden. So I open the door, and the first thing I saw was Tear praying at Master Van's grave.

Then again, this is the day when I first saw Master Van at Baticul. He was right there cheering for me, give me courage to battle. He was the only one there to help me. I feel sorry for Tear, to lose the only family she had. I walked near her and I bend down my leg. I put my hand together and pray for Master Van too, it was the best day I ever had 7 years ago.

Tear seems surprise when she saw me, but she smiled a bit and hugged me. I didn't have anything to say, I just closed my eyes and relaxed. All my fear and sadness was washed away like that, it was a very relaxing time.

Suddenly, fireworks appear and fire outside. Everyone all over the world saw it, even a new born child did…I felt even relax and happy at that time, Tear was still hugging me. I looked at her and kissed her on the face. As my hand moved and then hold her face kissed her lips to lips. I didn't know what happen, I just did it so suddenly but it was really nice…

I notice Guy, Natalia, Anise and Jade had appeared behind us. Looking at us with a smiled on the face, they looked like they enjoy it. I and Tear quickly turn back normal, blushing.

It looks like it's already New Years; I smiled at Tear and then hold her hand. She gasped for a while; but she also slightly smiled for a while and said to me, "Welcome back, Luke."

I answer "It's good to be back…"

_This is the best New Year I ever have…Happy New to all of you._

_Guy._

_Natalia._

_Jade._

_Anise._

_Mieu._

_And to Tear, if I haven't met you back at Tataroo Valley; I would never be Luke right here. Thank you Tear, for everything…_

**End of One Shot Luke's New Year**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's words: That's so sweet! This might be the best one I ever made; I had to finish it as quick as possible. In the end this is the part I loved the most!! I still have lots of .hack fanfic so I finish it quick as possible.**

**Now hearing Secret of My Heart by Mai Kuraki, a prefect song for Luke x Tear!! So if it was so mature that is, I just have to!! LOL. Well it was only 4 pages in MS word so if it's too short then sorry. And also this is my first time writing ToA fanfic, so please tell me if I made a mistake. **

**Thank you and Happy New Year to you!!! **


End file.
